El Diario de una Pinky
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: —Buenos días, señorita Haruno. Llevo esperándola más de media hora. Sorprendida me vuelvo y… y… y ¿desde cuándo los bombones hablan?


**EL DIARIO DE UNA "PINKY"**

**Capítulo 1 – La Idiota **

_SÁBADO 15 DE JULIO DE 2012_

QUERIDO DIARIO.

Bien, lo reconozco... SOY UNA PECADORA.

Y lo peor de todo es que he pecado hoy, en el último día de trabajo. Después de contener mis apetencias, todos, todos los días durante más de seis meses, que traducidos en jornadas son unas ciento ochenta más o menos ¡qué barbaridad!

Trabajo en una editorial, o mejor dicho trabajaba porque hoy me han dado bajada. ¡La jodida y putísima crisis! Pero no creas que era alguien importante ¡para nada!, sólo era una simple, mondonga y loronda currita del departamento de marketing. Me pasaba sentada más de ocho horas al día, por lo que te puedes imaginar que mi trasero, alias culazo, nada se parece al de Jennifer López. Bueno, vale, tampoco está tan mal. O si no, que se lo pregunten a Jiraiya, mi ex jefe, a quien, todo sea dicho, he pillado más de una vez con sus ojos de ratón plantados ahí. ¡MALDITO ROEDORRRR!

Tengo la moto en el taller desde hace un mes. Pedazo de golpazo que le he chancado. Por lo que he tenido que soportar los empujones, los roces y la peste a sudor que más de uno o una lleva ya encima a las ocho de la mañana en el puñetero metro de Hokaido. VIVA EL METRO. Pues bien. Todos los días cuando salgo del metro y paso ante el escaparate que me tiene enloquecida, tan bien iluminado, tan bien colocado y tan, tan tentador, sólo me limito a admirar aquello que para mí es un objeto de devoción.

Y aunque estoy contenta porque mi cuerpo comienza a cambiar, ya sabes, "adiós flotador, hola cintura" lo del escaparate aún no me lo puedo permitir. Aún no. A media mañana, cuando salía con el Fleky, mi compa, el bicho raro de la _ofi,_ a tomar un café, Dios, allí seguían en el escaparate, colocadas con mimo y en vistosos colores que me llaman a gritos: ¡Saku…. ven y cómprame…. estoy aquí…..te sentaré bien… te gustaré!

Pero yo me limito a admirar su variedad de tonos, blanco, negro, chocolate y me marcho, aunque sé que al día siguiente la tentación seguirá allí.

Y digo yo ¿te preguntarás a qué se debe tanta contención?

Todo vino a raíz de que escuché mi tía Tsunade, sí la que tú ya sabes, la culonasa rubia de tetas de infarto, decirle a mi madre en voz baja «Qué pena que Saku, con lo mona que es, no tenga la clase de Kamiisita»

¿Qué me estaba llamado mi tía? ¿Fea? ¿Gorda? ¿Hortera?

Al final voy a tener que creer lo que una vez dijo mi abuela Cata, que en paz descanse, en referencia a mi hermana y a mí. Sus palabras textuales fueron: _«Mary Mercedes, tú llevas un nombre con clase y distinción y tú mi niña, Mi Evita del Edén, tu nombre suena a puro pecado y tentación»._ Y digo yo, que será a que ella lleva montándose un Mercedes y que le pusieron el nombre más españolísimo y bonito pero claro yo no contenta me lo cambié por mi segundo nombre, así que para ti y todos los relamidos soy Sakura, sí a lo oriental, bonito eh. Sí, sí la historia de los nombres y apellidos es lagarta, ya sabes tú pues, abuelos españoles, padres nipones e hijos con tanto cruce encima que ya ni te cuento del Acido Ribonucleico… ¡Ainsss abuela, pero eso no te quitaba mérito, qué intuitiva, qué intuitiva eras!

Pero es que mi gemela y yo somos así. Ella clase, yo pecado. ¡Eh!

Ella pija, yo del montón. Ella tiene un novio, el guindilla, un poco lelo pero no es mal mozo, y a mí, ni me miran los 'pelaos'. En fin, excepto en que ambas somos, ojo al piojo eh, de cabellos casi rojizos, sí y digo casi porque el rojo no es precisamente el color con el que nos hacen mención, simplemente venimos con los genes más extraños de nuestro árbol genealógico, y como no con tanto cruce, y aquí estamos pues con los pelos CASI ROJOS, eso sí, con ojos verdes naturalísimos y como dos gotas de agua, en el resto no nos parecemos en nada.

Pero hoy, mi querido diario, cuando mi jefe me ha dicho: «Lo siento Sakura, pero la crisis nos obliga a reducir plantilla», lo confieso; ¡HE PECADO! Y saltándome todo lo que durante tropecientos días había conseguido, me he liado la manta a la cabeza, he entrado en la preciosa tienda iluminada y, tras mirar a la glamurosa dependienta, he dicho sin ningún pudor, ni pausa. «Póngame para llevar, una palmera de chocolate blanco, una de chocolate negro, y otra mixta», y aquí me tienes escribiéndote antes de irme a la cama, mientras me zampo las exquisitas palmeras y comienzo mis obligadas vacaciones.

Ea, buenas nochessssssss.

Atte. La zampa palmeras.

_Piticlin…. piticlin… piticlin…_

«La mato. Juro que la mato»

_Piticlin… piticlin… piticlin….._

«Por Dios… ¡Qué estoy de vacaciones y no tengo que madrugar!»

_Piticlin… piticlin… piticlin…_

—La madre que parió a Kamii y al _piticlin_ —grito como una posesa sentándome en la cama—. ¡MaryMeche! ¿Quieres apagar el maldito despertador antes de que lo coja y te lo meta por un lugar donde estoy segura que no te va a gustar?

No contesta, pero la rata que mi hermana llama perro me mira con sus ojos saltones. ¡Qué fea eres hija mía, por Diosssss!

— MaryMeche, como vuelva a sonar el PITICLIN, voy a coger tu carísimo bolso y…

¡Por fin!, MaryMeche, la pijísima y espectacular hermana gemela, abre la puerta del baño y me mira con su angelical cara de barbie nórdica.

—Jopetas Sakurita, cosita tonta, no te pongas así, churrita.

—¿Qué no me ponga así? —le grito mientras noto como mi cabeza va a comenzar a dar vueltas como la de la niña del exorcista— ¿Pero tú eres tonta del culo o qué? Hoy es domingo y quiero dormir. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

_Piticlin… piticlin… piiiiiiii._

Con un rápido movimiento, la nórdica lo para, pero en su prisa pisa a la rata.

—Ay mi cochita tititita, ¿dónde te ha pisado mami? Ay…en su patita…ay…ay…ay —dice mientras coge y besa a aquella cosa que sólo tiene orejas.

De pronto la nórdica me mira, Clin…clin, pestañea, y la muy bruja se abalanza sobre mí y dice con todo el descaro del mundo:

—Te he dicho hoy cuánto te quiero, Sakurita, y que eres la mejor gemela del mundo mundial, además, de que no te cambiaría por nada, ni nadie.

¡Alerta…alerta…peloteo puro y duro!

—Y yo te he dicho hoy, cuánto te odio, MaryMeche — respondo, pero pierdo fuelle ante aquella cara angelical de barbie nórdica que me hace sentir como la mala imitación de la barbie de la tienda de los chinos.

MaryMeche me planta un beso en toda la _jeta _y me mira como quien mira la raíz cuadrada del isótopo verrugoso.

—Cosita, no sabía que ese sentimiento tan feo cohabitaba en ti, Sakurita.

Definitivamente esta chica recibió un mal golpe al nacer…vale, lo confieso, se lo di yo.

Una hora después, tras meterme entre pecho y espalda la palmera de chocolate mixta que me quedaba y estoy tumbada a la bartola en el sofá leyendo el periódico, mi particular gemela vuelve al ataque.

—¿Has visto mi bolso de Tous?

—¿El qué? —pongo cara de «alucinada».

—El bolso con forma de osito —me aclara mientras me mira incrédula porque no sé yo que ese bolso es de un tal Tous.

—Ni idea

Se va como enloquecida a su habitación. La oigo trastear mientras escucha música de Celine Dion, pero estoy harta de gorgoritos.

Enciendo mi Mp3 y decido escuchar a «Los Mojinos Escocíos»

¡Pedazo grupo…oye!

Un rato después, miro el reloj. Las 10:15. ¡Mierda qué madrugón!

Pero vamos a ver: ¿Qué hago yo despierta un domingo a estas horas?

¿Hay Moto GP o Formula 1?...no… ¿entonces?

Pero la respuesta la tengo de nuevo frente a mí, como un pincel de arriba abajo, mientras yo continuo con el pijama de cuadros y los pelos a la _vi rulé._

—Sakurita —susurra la nórdica sentándose a mi lado—. Tengo que pedirte un favor, _very…very important._

_«_Very… very important»… mal asunto. Cuando habla en inglés la cosa trae miga. Me entra el pánico y logro articular sin mirarla una sonora negación.

—No

—Pero….

—No

—_¡Porfi _! _Porrfi iiiiiiiiiii_

—Sin por, y sin fi . Qué no.

Pero claro, la nórdica, que es muy lista. Me conoce muy bien, y comienza a hipar y a llorar tan escandalosamente como el día que descubrió que Papá Noel no existía.

—Sakurita, _porfi _, necesito este favor… por favor… es algo importantísimo en mi vida. Es crucial en mi existencia —¡qué coñazo de hermana!—.

Te prometo que te ayudaré a buscar trabajo. Te prometo que me ocuparé una semana entera de la colada. Te prometo que te haré los creps esos que tanto te gustan. Te prometo que no volveré a pedirte otro favor «very…very important» por lo menos en seis meses.

Te prometo….

—Por Dios ¡cállate ya! Prometes más que el Gobierno, y mira cómo va el país.

«¡Diosss, la he mirado!». Mal asunto…. mal asunto…. mi nivel de dureza comienza a bajar cuando ella, con sus ojitos verdes tan parecidos a los míos y sus pestañitas tintadas, me miran y me hace un mohín a lo barbie _toytriste _y desangelada.

Ainssss que blanda soy….

—Vale… —me oigo decir para incredulidad mía—. Dime qué carajos necesitas.

De pronto la barbie toytriste y desangelada se recupera, y como un torbellino, antes de que yo pueda razonar, y en especial reaccionar, ha salido por la puerta con su trolley de topos rosas y se ha pirado una semana con su novio "el guindilla" a un spa en La

Coruña, dejándome a cargo de su trabajo y de su fea y horripilante rata _Plufy_.

De repente soy consciente de muchas cosas.

La primera de todas: ¡soy idiota!

La segunda: ¡soy más idiota!

La tercera: ¡soy tremendamente idiota!

Pero ya es tarde. La gemela lista ha desaparecido y aquí estoy yo, la gemela tonta, leyendo la notita que la muy lagarta de la nórdica me ha dejado pegada en el cristal del baño.

_Sakurita._

_Para ir a mi trabajo, por favor, vístete adecuadamente. Nadie debe darse cuenta que no soy yo la que está ahí. Por lo tanto, abre mi maravilloso armario y utiliza todo lo que quieras. Sí, ya sé. Te he oído mil veces decir que tu estilo no es el mío, incluso que te produce grima, pero lo tendrá que ser durante una semana. ¿Vale encanto?_

_Ah, otra cosa. El lunes, cuando vayas a la oficina, entrega el sobre que he dejado encima de mi cama, pero OJO, no a Sasuke Uchiha en persona, no te acerques a él ¿vale? Es very… very important._

_Sé buena y cuídame a Plufy, y no olvides llevarla al parque para que se relacione por las tardes con su cuchipandi. Para su psicomotricidad es esencial._

_MaryMeche_

_Pdta.: ¿te he dicho que te quiero, churriquitirritina?_

Dios, definitivamente, la tenía que haber matado esta mañana.

* * *

Esta historia no es propia, pero tuve la oportunidad de leerla y pues definitivamente quise compartirla con muchos de ustedes. ...

No puedo decir mucho por el momento porque ahora me encuentro corta de tiempo, pero subiré el otro capítulo en cuanto vuelva de hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
